2000s
This is a timeline of events that occurred during the 2000s. 2000 January 1st *New Year's Day comes, and the distraught Aldrich Killian is still waiting for Tony Stark on the building's roof. Seeing the New Year's celebrations below inspires him to continue his work without Stark. That morning, Maya Hansen wakes up to find Stark has discreetly left her.Iron Man 3 3rd *Aldrich Killian accepts Maya Hansen into A.I.M., and they continue to develop the Extremis virus. 2001 September 13th *After the , Thaddeus Ross convinces the US Military to create the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project, based on Project Rebirth in World War II.The Incredible Hulk 2002 June 28th *S.H.I.E.L.D. sends Agent Phil Coulson on a mission in Peru.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.02: 0-8-4 29th *In Peru, Coulson meets Camilla Reyes, developing a romantic relationship with her. 2004 Unknown Date *John Garrett returns to Grant Ward five years after leaving him in the Wyoming wilderness. He tells Ward he has been accepted into S.H.I.E.L.D. and will operate within it as a sleeper agent for HYDRA.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag *Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons graduated from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People 2005 Febuary 25th *Bruce Banner joins the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project at Culver University at the insistence of his girlfriend Betty Ross. Betty's father, General Thaddeus Ross lies to the scientists on the project, claiming their work will help protect soldiers from depleted uranium.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture April 16th * self-testing]]Under the threat of funding cuts, Bruce Banner tests the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project on himself, but the combination of Gamma radiation and the serum Betty Ross developed based on Abraham Erskine's Super Soldier Serum results in the accident that turns him into the Hulk. Gamma pulses stored in Banner's amygdala and released during high stress moments trigger each transformation. Betty is injured and hospitalized.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture 19th *Bruce visits Betty at the hospital and Thaddeus Ross admits to Banner that the project is being developed as weapon, not just defense. Banner goes on the run. The Military closes the lab building for a year and shuts down the Bio-Tech Force Enhancement Project. General Ross keeps some project data, while Betty also secretly holds onto data and remains at Culver University. After Banner's leak, Ross put the military in his track. Angered by her father's treatment of Banner, Betty stops talking to him. 24th *Bruce Banner tries to flea from America and into Canada by sneaking into a truck that was heading through the boarder. Banner was caught but with the officers trying to arrest him, Banner was forced to transform into the Hulk. After the incident, a watch was found with the words "To Bruce, all my love, Betty" inscribed on the back of it.The Incredible Hulk: The Big Picture 2006 February 7th *Bruce Banner tries to contact Betty Ross, but the e-mail is intercepted by the Military and she never receives it. April 19th *During his run from the military, Bruce Banner travels through Idaho and towards the Dakotas where an encounter with some State Troopers leads to violence. He turns into the Hulk and wreaks havoc in the place; he flees after the incident. In his run, the Hulk is sighted by locals. May 27th *Bruce Banner is spotted via satellite recon photo in Canada. 28th *The Hulk is sighted by locals, who mistake him for a "Green Sasquatch". July 14th *Akela Amador and two other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents conduct a raid to one of Vanchat's gulags. The agents are murdered and Amador is captured, spending four years in a cage.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.04: Eye-Spy 17th *Agent Phil Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. sends a second team to the gulag raided by Akela Amador's team. They find several corpses, but do not locate Amador. October 21st *The Military loses Bruce Banner, who eventually arrives in Eastern Nunavut near Greenland, in the Arctic Circle to commit suicide in a place where his body would not be found.The Incredible Hulk Extended Scene *In the Arctic, Banner tries to shoot himself in the mouth. The attempt fails and he turns into the Hulk, who spits out the bullet, and Banner wakes up afterwards. The incident is detected by satellite, and this is the last sighting of Bruce Banner for at least five months. 2007 March 1st *Bruce Banner is spotted in Rome, Italy. 3rd *S.H.I.E.L.D. is brought in to help Thaddeus Ross, and continue helping him until 2011. Stark Industries sells him HMMWV-mounted sonic cannons. blueprints]] October 17th *Nick Fury, in disguise, finds Bruce Banner in a bar and tries to find out what Thaddeus Ross' "Super-Solder Program" did to him. He tells Agents Johnson and Peterson to gain Banner's trust and see how he reacts to certain things, so the agents pretend they were dating and Johnson cheated on Peterson with him. Banner gets confused when Johnson pulls him toward her, and Peterson threatens him. The stress of the situation causes Banner to turn into the Hulk and go on a rampage.The Incredible Hulk: The Fury Files talking to Banner]] 19th *Nick Fury calls a meeting of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives and tells them the Hulk is only a secondary matter. 31st *Aldrich Killian injects himself with Extremis, which heals his disabilities and enables him to walk without a cane. 2008 Unknown Date *Lance Hunter participates in an operation in Basra, Iraq.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head February 14th *Aldrich Killian finds candidates for his Extremis program, including Ellen Brandt, Chad Davis, Eric Savin, and Jack Taggert, all of whom were in the United States Army and suffered serious injuries. 19th *The candidates are given Extremis. Some of them do not survive, and their bodies explode. The successful subjects heal from their injuries and regrow lost limbs. August 8th *Grant Ward starts serving in the , making several contacts in the area.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.07: The Hub 2009 Unknown Date *Natasha Romanoff is given the task of escorting a nuclear scientist out of Iran. The Winter Soldier attacks them in Odessa, Ukraine, firing a bullet which goes through Romanoff's abdomen and hits the scientist, successfully killing him.Captain America: The Winter Soldier June 12th *Chad Davis explodes from an Extremis malfunction in Rose Hill, Tennessee. Five other people are killed in the explosion. References Category:Timeline